Forget Me Not
by Younger Wonder
Summary: To the world, Tyler's just one person. But to one person, he means the world. If only that one person could remember who he was. Tyler/Lindsay one-shot for Ninja's birthday.


**To Troy,**

**Happy birthday! :D**

**With luv,**

**Tori and Bryce**

* * *

**Dedication – This short one-shot's dedicated to LazyAwesomeNinja, an amazing friend of mine. It's his birthday, so be sure to wish him the best one yet.**

**Time Note – This one-shot takes place in Total Drama World Tour's episode 7, during the song Eine Kleine**

**Pairings – Tyler/Lindsay, alluding towards Alejandro/LeShawna and Harold/LeShawna**

**Summary – To the world, Tyler's just one person. But to one person, he means the world. If only that one person could remember who he was. **

**Now there's only one thing left to do: enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Only** – Forget Me Not

* * *

Falling . . .

Falling . . .

Falling . . .

A couple more seconds of falling . . .

Until Tyler hit the snow headfirst.

Nearby, the gentle giant known as DJ and the blonde sweetheart known as Lindsay also crashed into the snow, with Heather and Owen landing seconds later.

Alejandro stood up, brushing snow off his clothes, only to have LeShawna use him as a landing.

Laughing nervously, she chuckled, looking slightly shamefaced, "Aha. Thanks Alejandro."

"No problem," he managed to croak out.

Lindsay and Tyler had resurfaced from the freezing snow as well, and the clueless Lindsay waved cheerfully at him.

"Hi Darrel!" she said joyfully, not looking the least bit put out by the fall.

Tyler, on the other hand, was getting mad. "It's me! Tyler!"

When she looked at him, confused, he continued, "Season one, you and I were together!"

Tilting her head, puzzled, Lindsay responded with, "You must have me confused with someone else. The only guy I was ever into on the show was Tyler, and he's never coming back."

Tyler stopped arguing with her, and instead watched the Gothic Gwen stomp around and the injured seagull flap over to DJ.

"No, no, no, no. Why are you not listening?" DJ cried.

"Didn't we already have an arctic challenge, McLean?" Gwen grumbled.

"This is the Alps. The other challenge was the Yukon," answered Courtney.

Everybody looked around, taking in the sights. The sky above was a clear blue, and the sunlight reflected off the snow and into the contestants' eyes.

Just then, Chris McLean flew overhead, attached to a fan and a collection of balloons.

Tyler, still brooding about Lindsay, missed the first part of the instructions, but tuned in to here Chris stage whisper, "– AKA Germany."

An ominous rumbling echoed around the mountains, and the contestants looked warily at Chris.

"We're in avalanche territory, so you might want to keep it down," he smirked.

"What? There's a sale at the Khaki Barn?" Lindsay screamed, misunderstanding him.

A louder rumbling followed her scream, and Tyler and Cody quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming again.

"Welcome to today's musical challenge: Avoid the Song-Alanche. To avoid the potentially fatal tumble down the mountain, and a spectacular climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not-loud."

A musical chime sounded, and the contestants groaned.

"Keep it down, so I can win the loot!" started Noah, clamping Owen's mouth shut.

"Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!" Owen sang.

Tyler wasn't mad at Lindsay anymore. Of course he wasn't. Honestly, who could stay mad at her? With her bubbly personality, innocent blue eyes, joyful smile, you couldn't help but forgive her.

She means well, Tyler knows. She tries, but his name always seems to elude her brain. It's not her fault.

"Shhhh!" Noah and Heather both shouted at Owen.

"Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck," smirked Heather, strutting over to Gwen.

"Wait 'till you're voted out for being such a lout!" Gwen growled at her.

"I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!" Courtney pranced towards her teammates singing.

But then again, it wasn't the first time Lindsay's forgotten Tyler's name. She's started calling him Noah, Taylor, and a particular favorite, Tyson. And that's when Lindsay even realized he was there. As far as she knew, he was at Playa de Losers and 'never coming back'.

It really taxes a guy's patience, when his girlfriend doesn't even realize he's there.

"When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you," Alejandro joined in, singing to LeShawna.

"Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies and suddenly there's nothing I can't do," LeShawna replied, falling into his arms. She looks at the camera and regretfully adds, "Sorry Harold."

Tyler remembered when their relationship had been all rainbows and flowers, like LeShawna and Alejandro. That's ignoring the fact that LeShawna was still technically with Harold, and Alejandro was only using her, like he used Bridgette.

But back in Total Drama Island, things were so much simpler. Tyler and Lindsay's relationship was mostly a physical one, much like Geoff and Bridgette's during Total Drama Action. Still though, despite Heather trying to break them up, Lindsay knew Tyler would always be there to defend her, and Tyler knew that Lindsay cared for him.

In the end though, the problem didn't turn out to be the antagonistic queen bee, but poor Lindsay herself. Tyler didn't know how much longer he could take it.

As if on cue, Lindsay looked at Tyler – really looked at him – and tilted her head. Suddenly, a light bulb went off above her head.

"Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame!" she exclaimed, prancing over to him.

Tyler glanced up, confusion and disbelief and hope written all over his face.

"And Tyler's the name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came," finished Lindsay, pulling him in for a tight hug.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

* * *

Of course it bothered Tyler: the fact that his girlfriend, his significant half, his soul mate, his Lindsay, couldn't remember for the life of her what his name was.

But all it took was her to be in his arms, joyfully repeating his name over and over, for Tyler to realize that it didn't matter she didn't know he was even there yesterday, that it didn't matter she probably won't remember him tomorrow.

All that mattered was that right now, she knew his name was Tyler.

* * *

**Like I said before, just a quick one-shot for Ninja's birthday. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't hesitate to click that little blue button below. **

**Wishing you an amazing birthday, Troy!**


End file.
